


Ворона и волки

by yisandra



Series: Волки [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какое уж тут саммари.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ворона и волки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Санту-2015 для Анни Ленц.  
> В тексте действуют два разнополых младших Кусланда.

1.

 

Айден пятками вперёд вылез из палатки, таща полупустой мешок с солью. В сторонке Элиссив учила Алистера правильно разделывать волка. Мабари Кусландов, День и Ночь, чинно рядком сидели под распяленными волчьими шкурами, с достоинством принимая периодические подачки.  
Айден положил мешок рядом с псами и присоединился к Зеврану, благосклонно созерцающим течение урока.  
\- На редкость умиротворяющая картина, - прокомментировал Зевран. - Красивая женщина с руками по локоть в крови. Мой тип.  
Дыхание превращалось в пар в холодном осеннем воздухе, но тёплая накидка из волчьего меха примирила теплолюбивого антиванца с ферелденским климатом.  
\- Однажды она положила медведя стрелой в глаз, - отозвался Айден с такой гордостью, словно лично учил сестру стрелять.  
Элиссив мельком глянула на него, чуть улыбнувшись, отняла у Алистера нож и ещё раз показала, как его следует развернуть.  
Волков, в обилии расплодившихся в окрестностях Редклиффа, она била в огромных количествах, мясо частично шло в котёл отряда, частично — в опустевшие, жалобные редклиффские кладовые. Начерно обработанные шкуры свозились кожевнику, который неизменно порывался целовать Элиссив руки и отказывался брать деньги — та платила ему частью тех же шкур. Дочь кожевника была среди редклиффцев, защищавших свои дома в последней битве за деревню, и в общем месиве ночного боя Айден отшвырнул девчонку из-под удара, подставив свой щит под так и не опустившийся топор — в глазницах его мёртвого, поднятого и теперь убитого вторично обладателя торчали краснооперённые стрелы Элиссив.  
\- Не мёрзнешь? - озабоченно поинтересовался Айден, стягивая перчатку и осторожно трогая холодную зевранову щёку над жёстким меховым воротником, не индевевшим даже в ночных заморозках, даже на ходу.  
\- Проверь, - пригласительно шевельнул бровью Зевран.  
Айден мгновенно полыхнул яркой мальчишеской улыбкой, разом делаясь на вид младше обычного себя лет на пять, стряхнул вторую перчатку и полез руками под полы накидки и куртки — на прощупывающиеся под рубахой рёбра, в сокровенное тепло.  
\- Тё-ё-ё-пленький, - протянул одобрительно и влюблённо, и вдруг обхватил за талию, сцепил руки за чужой спиной и оторвал Зеврана от земли, смеясь.  
\- Почему на меня не кидаются с такими вот объятьями прекрасные женщины, ну, я не знаю... хотя бы Лелиана, например? - вполголоса пробормотал Алистер.  
\- Думаю, всё дело в грехах, - так же негромко отозвалась Элиссив. - Должно быть, ты вёл не слишком праведную жизнь. Дай сюда нож.  
\- А он?! - возмутился Алистер, невнятно тыча пальцем в сторону самозабвенно целующихся Айдена и Зеврана.  
\- А он безгрешен, как мёртвый младенец, - сказала Элиссив, не уточняя, о ком из двоих речь.

Вечером она сидела у входа в свою с братом палатку, рассеянно орудуя кривой кожевенной иглой — сшивала вместе бросовые куски шкур, мастеря игрушку для мабари. Видно, тейрна Элеанора приучила дочь к рачительности.   
День дремал, умостив слюнявую башку ей на сапоги и чутко подёргивая ушами.  
\- Кого на этот раз ждёт роскошный подарок? - спросил присевший рядом Зевран, кивая в сторону смутно видных в темноте распялок.  
\- Морриган, - ответила Элиссив. - У неё отличная грудь, с удовольствием и дальше бы любовалась, но становится холодно. Даже для ведьмы из Диких Земель.  
\- Хм, боюсь, борьба за прекрасную грудь Морриган может оказаться нелёгкой, - тактично намекнул Зевран.  
Элиссив фыркнула:  
\- Она мне вообще не даст — это ты хотел сказать? Не трудись. Я знаю. Нет, тут я бескорыстна. Не люблю вздорных.  
Антиванец кивнул, внимательно глядя в опущенное к шитью, слабо освещённое далёким костром лицо.   
\- Я так толком и не поблагодарил тебя за эту чудесную тёплую накидку, - сказал легко; это была лживая, чуткая, _пробная_ лёгкость. - Боюсь, без неё я бы давно слёг, превратившись в бесполезную и весьма капризную обузу.  
\- Ты поблагодарил, - она наклонилась перекусить нитку острыми зубами и выпрямилась, мимоходом взглянув на собеседника.  
Бледная и рыжеволосая, Элиссив не так уж походила на своего куда более тёмного близнеца, разнясь во многом — кудрями своими против его прямых волос, мягким очерком рта, маленьким нежным подбородком; только глаза были одинаковые — льдистые глаза стрелка, кидающие взгляд как стрелу в цель: насквозь, насмерть.  
При других обстоятельствах Зевран не отказался бы побывать без ума от этой девушки. Возможно, он даже влюбился бы в неё, и это было бы очень, очень большой ошибкой.  
\- С тобой Айдену стало... лучше, - проговорила медленно и неохотно, как всегда, когда затрагивалась та тема; Зевран тем более оценил её расположение, что отлично видел: лишь необходимость убедиться, что он правильно всё понял, заставляет её в принципе говорить хоть что-то. - После Хайевера... ему было тяжело. Теперь лучше.  
\- А что же насчёт тебя? - прямо спросил Зевран.  
\- В ту ночь, - так же медленно и как-то глухо, размеренно отозвалась Элиссив. - Я спала с девушкой по имени Айона. Её зарезали у меня на глазах, но её смерть дала мне время схватить меч. Мне не было стыдно перед Айоной. Перед ней — нет. Когда мы убьём Хоу — тогда! - мне станет легче, - она оскалилась. - Всем приносят облегчение разные вещи, да?  
\- Месть достаточно универсальна, - со знанием дела возразил Зевран. - Вскрыть горло обидчика обычно хорошо помогает.  
«Главное — не ошибиться горлом», - этого он говорить не стал. Вряд ли ей хотелось это слышать.  
\- Если осталась только месть, что будет после неё? - сказал тихо подошедший Айден.  
\- Архидемон, - Элиссив бросила меховую игрушку перед Днём и тихим свистом привлекла его внимание. - Всегда можно пойти и выпустить кишки Архидемону. А вы шли бы миски мыть.  
\- Пошли, - покладисто окликнул Зеврана Айден. - Помоем.  
И они и впрямь сгребли котёл с застывшим жиром от фирменной похлёбки Алистера и оставшиеся с ужина миски, и спустились к ручью, где Айден побросал миски в камыш, а отнятый у Зеврана котелок — куда-то вообще чуть не на мелководье, где в ответ сыто чавкнуло — обнял своего спутника за плечи и принялся иступленно целовать, едва ли понимая, насколько его яростный, безыскусный напор, то, как сам он откровенно горит — насколько это на самом деле заводит.  
\- Мне тебя не хватает, - признался позже, когда оба немного успокоились и принялись собирать в сгущающейся темноте посуду; Айден не давал Зеврану мочить руки - «холодно слишком, простынешь».  
\- Помилуй, я каждый день рядом, на шаг едва ли отхожу, - подразнил Зевран, подавая ему миску.  
\- Знаю! Всё равно не хватает! - на миг коснулся перчатки мокрой холодной рукой, волнуясь, понизил голос. - Придёшь ко мне сегодня?  
\- Восполнять свою дневную нехватку? - Зевран хмыкнул, любуясь, как сын тейрна деловито оттирает жирный котёл речным песком в осенней воде. - Что ж, если мне найдётся место среди уже имеющихся у тебя двух хищных грелок...  
Трёх, конечно; вернее, это псы поровну распределялись между Кусландами.  
\- Я попрошу Дня и Ночь выйти, - заверил Айден, сгребая мятый камыш в качестве посудной тряпки.  
\- Элиссив составит нам компанию? - спросил непринуждённо, словно и мысли не допускал, что такое предположение вызовет негодование или возмущение растленными заграничными нравами.  
На самом деле - к счастью - оно и не вызвало.  
\- Нет, - глаза блеснули в темноте, вода гулко плеснула о чугунное нутро котелка. - У нас всегда всё было общее, но тебя я делить не стану, - и будто смягчая собственнический заход, добавил. - Эла не помешает, - вскинулся, спохватившись. - Тебе ведь она не помешает, да?  
\- Меня трудновато смутить, - заметил Зевран скорее ласково, чем игриво.

Этой же ночью они ввалились в палатку, стараясь не шуметь, и возились там наощупь, в кромешном мраке, пока сонный голос Элиссив не посоветовал им не смешить народ, а зажечь светильник и хоть раздеть друг друга для начала.  
Совет был хороший. Так они поступили.

2.

 

Первым его учуял пёс. Здоровенный мабари вообще всегда убивал любой интерес в подкрадывании своим тонким нюхом, пугающим умом и пакостным отказом поддерживать игру, если она не отвечала его нынешнему настроению.  
Выделенные прибывшей с визитом правящей чете покои считались по меркам Башни Бдения роскошными — три комнаты с отдельной ванной и даже окно в кабинете (ведущее, разумеется, во внутренний двор; в крепости из внешних окон были только бойницы). Излишне и говорить, что в покоях имелась широчайшая кровать, богато и сурово — по-ферелденски - декорированная мехами. Сейчас в ней как раз почивали её величество Анора Кусланд и зашедшая на вечерний стаканчик вина Страж-Командор Кусланд (не однофамильцы). Для его величества Айдена места среди мехов не то чтобы не нашлось, но близнецы справедливо полагали, что во время интимного общения с возлюбленной (с которой, стоит заметить, она и без того видится с регулярностью два раза в год) Анора не воспримет положительно присутствие в своей постели постороннего мужчины — а муж, несмотря на прекрасные отношения и полное взаимопонимание, всё ещё оставался для неё человеком в достаточной мере посторонним: самое близкое их общение сводилось к партии в шахматы, которые оба очень любили.  
Так что король спал практически по-походному — на резном деревянном диванчике в кабинете, подложив под голову жёсткую от декоративной вышивки подушку. Ложе было слишком узким, чтобы Ночь уместилась рядом, и мабари дремала возле диванчика, так что свесившаяся за край рука хозяина касалась её загривка.  
Поэтому, когда собака вдруг насторожила уши и бесшумно привстала, Айден проснулся сразу. Металлическая ставня тихонько повернулась на хорошо смазанных петлях. Ночь еле слышно заворчала, мягко двинулась вперёд; Айден открыл глаза и нашарил под нелепой подушкой привычный, всегда сопровождающий его сон кинжал.  
Потом Ночь радостно взвизгнула и бросилась вперёд.

Всё-таки, тихонько проползать туда, где ты не хочешь никому причинять вреда — удовольствие не из первейших в мире: морочить голову стражникам, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно их снять, плюс собаки... собаки — это ужасно...  
Примерно об этом подумал Зевран, когда мабарья туша тугим тараном на полном ходу подбила его под колени. Растянуться на полу или грянуться спиной вперёд из окна во внутренний двор убийце не позволили только две чужие руки, цепко схватившие его в объятье и втянувшие в комнату.  
Впрочем, «схватившие в объятья» - слабо сказано. На самом деле его держали на весу (только и слышно было, как в какой-то момент зазвенел об пол брошенный кинжал), одновременно тормошили, целовали куда придётся и пытались раздеть (пока преуспев разве что в стягивании капюшона), а снизу прыгала Ночь и, кажется, от избытка чувств грызла его сапоги прямо на ногах.  
\- Два года!.. - бормотал Айден, неся свою добычу на диван и располагая там. - Я думал — сдохну... Не мог даже тебе написать... Так долго!  
\- Я спешил как мог, - заверил Зевран, охотно помогая себя раздевать.  
Диван был жёсткий, но такие вещи значат не так уж много, когда к тебе прижимается кто-то, кто откровенно тебе рад, заполошно ощупывает, проверяя сохранность конечностей, обнюхивает и жадно целует то в ладонь, то в ухо, то в живот под задранной — даже не снятой, нет времени! - рубахой.  
\- Подумай о том, что теперь я абсолютно свободен, - шепнул Зевран, на миг охватывая лохматую голову Айдена руками и склоняя его лоб к своему. - Оно того стоило.  
\- Да... да... - глухо откликнулся Айден, лихорадочно блестя глазами в темноте.  
Резко, ударом с ноги, распахнулась дверь, и воздвиглась слабо освещённая откуда-то сбоку Элиссив — нагая, с натянутым луком в руках.  
\- А, - сказала после небольшой паузы. - Покушение на короля.   
Зевран приветливо улыбнулся ей зацелованными губами и помахал рукой.  
\- Угу, - Айден столкнул с диванчика Зеврановы поножи и доспех, сел, блаженно прижал к щеке чужую смуглую ступню. - Я обезвредил злоумышленника и уже разбираюсь с этим делом.  
Зевран пошевелил пальцами ноги, и Айден, игриво зарычав, прихватил их зубами.  
Элиссив зевнула, опуская лук. Бормотнула:  
\- На шкуре у камина удобней, - и ушла, небрежно закрыв дверь, из-за которой тут же зазвучал её голос и чей-то ещё — приглушённый, женский, знакомый.  
\- Я люблю твою сестру, - сказал Зевран.  
\- Надеюсь, меня ты любишь больше.  
\- Хм, дай подумать... да, наверное всё-таки немного больше, если сейчас я с тобой, а не с ней.  
\- Если ты снова утянешься в Антиву, я начну войну. Потребую твоей выдачи. Не смейся, я серьёзно, я всё продумал — надо же было чем-то заниматься долгими одинокими вечерами...

На шкуре у камина и впрямь было удобнее.  
А на неудобном диванчике отлично выспалась Ночь, применив по назначению декоративную подушку — она её разгрызла и разбросала вокруг набивку.


End file.
